Kujina Akiha
Kujina Akiha (名詞秋葉, Meisha Akiha), born Kujina Yagyu is an S-Ranked Mage of the Phoenix Feather Guild who only joined in order to be closer to Rozeluxe Meitzen who she knew since childhood and her desire to one day defeat him and his Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic. After Raze retired from the guild in order to join the Rune Knights, Kujina took control of the Guild. Appearance Kujina is a rather tall woman standing at Six feet with a rather toned body. She has exceedingly long purple hair tied up in a ponytail near the top of her head but the length still reaches down past her hips. One can easily associate her white skin with that of a princess although, Kujina would be the first to deny this is she is rather shy about her attractiveness. She usually wears a blue jean jacket with the right sleeve torn off except for when she enters combats and she removes it revealing herself to wear a short T-shirt with a knot-tied at the bottom, revealing her navel; a pair of jeans below with one side sawed off, revealing her thigh. Because the T-shirt is tied down, her breasts are much more noticeable and due to her pants' leg being cut one can see her snowy white leg, from the thigh all the way down. Kujina can constantly be seen wearing her sword tied to her waist through a studded holster for easy access despite the blade's length. After training with Jubei Yagyu upon returning from her first SS-Rank mission, Kujina began wearing a new outfit. This outfit consists of a long snow white-colored jacket with gold trims and held together by a light brown belt with a silver buckle. She wears thigh high black stockings attached to a matching black garterbelt that remains exposed from beneath the long jacket. She also now wears a pair of tan boots that stop just short of her knees. Kujina claims that this outfit is a symbol of her new found strength and confidence in her own abilities. Personality Kujina displays a typical tsundere personality and is the most aggressive of the Mages in the Phoenix Feather Guild and has a very short temper; she rarely smiles and when spoken to even has the habit of snapping for no apparent reason. She is overprotective of her junior guild-mate Akatsuki Kurono and easily gets jealous when he comes into contact with other women, due to her feeling that she has to "protect" him. She proclaimed herself to be the guardian of Yuuma's and Akatsuki's purity and that she is the only one able to take it from them. Though it has been noted she may not have known what she actualy meant when she said it. Despite this, she is generally friendly and easygoing, once one gets past her initial facade. Often she shows a childish, competitive side and even more slight tsundere tendencies along with confused affections when around her younger guild-mates. She has a keen sense of justice, shown from when she is completely ready to face the dangers of a Dark Guild, despite her shyness, in order to help her friends and family. She secretly likes cute things, things that others would find to be completely disgusting such as a bear that was laying in the mud for days. She also has an honorable side, in that she seems to adhere to the fundamental rule of not using dirty tactics while in combat. Kujina also seems to despise involving innocent civilians or bystanders in such confrontations, as seen when she canceled her own attack when a stray dog came into the vicinity. Furthermore, she has a tendency to show a softer nature around Sango and has stated that she wants to become the strongest in order to protect the rest of her family. History Synopsis Equipment Steel Wires: Kujina usually incorporate these steel weapons into her fighting. They start off as seven individual wires but then separate into nearly thousands of wires. Only Kujina can traverse this wire net without harm as they are razor sharp and nearly impossible to break with force alone, so Kujina reinforces this with her Lightning Magic abilities to give them an added danger. She is also able to collect electricity from the surrounding area into the wires and then by wrapping these electrified wires around an opponent, she is able to send the collected energy into the opponent's bodies. Powers And Abilities Great Magical Energy: Kujina has a high degree of spiritual energy due to being a member of the Yagyu Clan. Her parents were incredibly powerful and passed on their talents to their daughter. Kujina's energy is only hindered by her lack of innate killing intent. She often restricts her own energy as a means of preventing harm to anyone, however, when anyone she cares about is harmed she is capable of releasing the mental seal on her dormant magical energy causing it to begin exuding off of her body in the form of a purple aura, causing her eyes to glow with the same purple light as well. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Kujina was trained to use a blade from a young age by her mother. She utilizes swift cuts and fast draws in her swordplay in a similar fashion to that of battoujutsu and Iaido. Upon furthering her training with Jubei, Kujina has displayed remarkable improvement being able to keep up with many other swordsmen, Kujina has been noted to rely on circular swinging motion in order to use the force produced by the swift motion in order to enhance the power behind each attack. :Iaido User: When in a tight spot, Kujina has been seen to utilize Iaido techniques that she learned from her mother. Although she is a relatively new user, Kujina's skill in the area has begun to rapidly improve over a short period of time. Her mother notes that it is because Kujina has an advanced growth rate, something that is found in only the most extraordinary of people, usually those that are easily adapted to combat. Kujina's Iaido ability, while not nearly as deadly as master users, are capable of striking down several Mages in an instant. : Nanabashira (七柱, "Seven Acts of Beautification"): Kujina's own personal style of swordsmanship. When utilizing this style, she typically holds the blade over her head and uses downward swings and wide arcs in order to attack the opponent. The derived techniques are best used on a singular opponent, but the standard attacks work sufficiently on a large group of enemies as well due to the large range each attack possesses because of the form of her sword being a Nodachi. Kujina developed this style in order to stay away from the simple tactics used in battle and to give herself an edge over her opponents. :* Totemo Hanaarashi (とても花嵐, "Pretty Flower Storm"): One of the few sword techniques that Kujina developed on her own. To begin, Kujina positions her Nodachi directly above her head and proceeds to charge toward her opponent. When she gets close enough to her target, she will then bring the blade around her body in an arc shape, initializing the attack. This technique causes her Nodachi to become surrounded by a dull gray wind that wildly whips around the blade and when it finally strikes an opponent, the wind tears into an opponent and the immediate area around them, ripping into the target as if though a hundred strikes connected all at once. :* Same Gōon (鮫轟音, "Bellowing Shark"): A technique where Teysa performs several slashes at high speeds, but the effects are not seen until after the attack has ended. Although it was derived from a standard Zanjutsu technique, Teysa has developed this to become a technique that is on level all on its own. It has become her signature technique when entering into battle, even utilizing it on large scales in a massive conflict. The damage done by this technique is significant as it is rips through several opponents in nearly an instant and when focused onto a singular target is capable of rending flesh from bone. Magic [[Lightning Magic|'Lightning Magic']]: As a member of the Yagyu Clan, Kujina is fully able to produce massive amounts of lightning at her whim. Even standing near her for prolonged periods can kill a normal human being. [[Theatre Magic|'Theatre Magic']]: By creating a pocket dimension upon activation, Kujina is able to cause the surrounding area to gain a similar appearance to that of a stage in theatre. On this stage, everything becomes a play, where Kujina makes the story and the rules that must be followed. While on this stage, everyone that is in range gains a part in the play and must adhere to the role they are given even if it means death. As the "hero" in the play, Kujina cannot be defeated by anyone other than an outside force or by a role that has a greater importance than her. The longer everyone is on stage, the stronger Kujina becomes due to her role as the "hero" granting her an increase in strength over time. Once trapped on this stage, the opponent cannot use Magic or brute strength in order to escape, nor can they escape by not knowing the story. Instead, the play will carry on with the actors ad-libbing their lines, but their fates will still be tied to the fate of the character they portray. Kujina is also able to access various parts of different stories and pull out different parts to assist and aid her in battle. Category:Mages Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Theatre Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:S-Class Mage